deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard
Charizard is a Fire/Flying type Pokémon. It appears in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokémon Battle Royale, against Blastoise and Venusaur and again in the Season 2 finale episode where it will team up with Red to face Tai and Greymon. Bio Charizard is the final evolution of the Kanto starter Pokémon, Charmander. Based off of their Pokédex entries, these Pokémon are the warrior type. From the skies, they search for powerful opponents to face, but have a sense of honor as well and won't harm those who are weaker than it. However, they have been known to have a nasty temper, and when angered they won't hesitate to burn everything around them down to the ground. Skills Out of all the original starter Pokémon's natural movepools, Charizard's is the most diverse with a total of 5 different types amongst it (Normal, Fire, Flying, Ghost and Dragon), the biggest with 22 moves (although only 15 were used) and arguably the most destructive with most of those moves being damaging ones. Charizard is also capable of flying by using his wings, which help him maneuver around the battlefield and get attacks in from more angles. Offensive As stated earlier, Charizard's moveset is the most aggressive of the Gen l starters, with it being focused more on taking out opponents with powerful attacks than inflicting status conditions (Venusaur) or trying to outlast opponents with defense (Blastoise). Some of the more powerful moves Charizard can use includes the likes of Air Slash, Flame Burst, Shadow Claw, Fire Fang, Slash, Dragon Rage, Heat Wave, Fire Spin, Flare Blitz, Wing attack, Dragon Claw, and his signature move Flamethrower which can melt solid stone. Defensive Of course though, there are always sacrifices to be made, and Charizard sacrifices his defense for his impressive moves. Charizard is the weakest in this category out of all the Kanto starters and can usually be knocked out by many super-effective moves in one hit. His best defense is technically his speed and flight capabilities, which he can use to dodge many attacks and thus not take too much damage. He has, however, been shown to be able to use his wings as a shield at some times in the anime, but this was mainly just used against smaller projectiles as he usually still tries to dodge the bigger attacks. Death Battle Info Background: *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire & Flying *Height: 1.7 m / 5'07" *Weight: 90.5 kg / 199.5 Ilbs *Natural Habitat: Mountains, Valleys *Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality Statistics *HP: 266 - Average *Attack: 173 - Below average *Defense: 161 - Below Average *Sp. Attack: 223 - Above Average *Sp. Defense: 175 - Average *Speed: 205 - Above Average Move Set *Scratch *Growl *Smokescreen *Dragon Rage *Slash *Dragon Claw *Shadow Claw (Ghost-type move with increased Critical-hit chance) *Air Slash *Wing Attack *Fire Fang *Heat Wave *Fire Spin (Traps target in vortex of flame) *Flare Blitz (Powerful flaming tackle, deals 33% recoil damage) *Flame Burst (Burns surrounding area, hits multiple targets) *Flamethrower (Powerful flame stream, May burn target, Can melt boulders) Pros & Cons *Effective against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Fire, Fighting, Fairy *Weak against: Rock, Water, Electric *Pro: Great speed & maneuverability *Pro: Immune to ground-type attacks *Con: Frail defense *Con: Difficult to raise & control Trivia *Charizard is the second Death Battle combatant to be stunned through choking before being finished off, the first was Bucky O'Hare . *Charizard seems to be Boomstick's favorite of the trio, as he said that he "would so ride one of those into battle" and seemed rather upset after the fight saying, "CHARIZARD! NOOO!!!" *Charizard is one of the few combatants who is both a species and an individual. The others are Yoshi, The Terminator, Pikachu and his opponents, Venusaur and Blastoise. *Charizard is the 2nd Battle Royale based combatant to return for another episode (this time under the ownership of Red), the 1st being Leonardo, he's also the 1st Death Battle combatant to appear both in sprite form and 3D form in the same season. Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Monster Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models